Heavens & Earth
by Leelai Mouse
Summary: A vengeful spirit is haunting the mansion and attacking any child it can get it's hands on. But the spirit might not be a spirit and its hiding many secrets. Usagi and the senshi must come together for the sake of their children and the returned Lights. (Sequel to Nurse Venus by Tom Sewell. Replaces his unfinished book 4: A Year and Change.)
1. Michiru's Schemes Backfire! Haruka Says

Not quite two decades ago, I started reading Tom Sewell's Sailor Moon's American Dream, a somewhat less magical and more real life like fan fiction involving Usagi and the senshi's life after Galaxia. At the time, the story existed as book 1 in the series, with two complete sequels, three short stories, and a sequel still half-finished. Gradually, the story continued to expand gaining two complete side stories and an unfinished side story. To date, the last book in the series A Year and Change is not finished and may never be finished. Neither is the last side story A Time of Trials.

In addition to the other books in the series, there was a AU side story called Starlights Return by Sylver Saturn. When I started reading this series, it only had a handful of chapters (four) and now after all this time, the story is into it's 62nd chapter. This side story no longer follows the events as they unfolded in Sewell's version. The story is a great stand alone peice that takes place during and after the events discussed in Book 4 A Year and Change.

So with no promise of ever seeing the end of one of my favorite stories, I decided to take a page out of Sylver Saturn's book and write my own piece to this series. Since book 4 was never finished, I opted to scrub it and all of the subsequent side stories that took place after it.

So here is the Alternative Book 4 Heavens and Earth that takes place after Book 3 Nurse Venus. If you would like to read the stories leading up to this one, you can find them at Tom Sewell's author page: u/18572/Tom-Sewell

In order: book 1 - Sailor Moon's American Dream; book 2 - Under Black Wings; book 3 - Nurse Venus. None of the other books/side stories pertain to this alt book.

 **Chapter 01: Michiru's Schemes Backfire! Haruka Says Yes!**

~-~-~ April 2003 ~-~-~

For the most part, Michiru had always acted in a manner to get her way. She was terribly selfish in that she wanted everyone to be paying attention to her at all times. Michiru needed to be the center of everyone's world. That wasn't always possible so Michiru settled for being the center of her friends' worlds. When that didn't work as she hoped, she just eliminated friends. In some cases, she made up horribly embarrassing or else completely cruel stories about the friend and made the person seem so guilty that they had no choice but to accept the lie and disappear to start over elsewhere. Michiru may have been an orphan but the musician inherited more money than she could ever hope to spend.

Being a senshi was altogether different though. Her ploys for attention didn't work as they did with normal people and she couldn't just get rid of other senshi as she did normal people. The job had been great at first when it was just Uranus and Neptune. The perfect duo of senshi to destroy evil before the unsuspecting civilians knew what hit them. It was wonderful! Michiru even planned a few scattered appearances to 'come out' to the news. Maybe they'd make a doll based on her or a video game. There was even a possibility of a movie.

Then came Sailor Pluto who ruined all of her plans. Setsuna reminded them of their past life and the Moon Princess. The senshi of time warned them to keep a low profile because the senshi of the inner planets could not make the sacrifice that the outer planetary senshi would have to make. What a load of crock! But it did have the added bonus of putting Michiru in the spotlight among the younger senshi. The girls were so envious of Michiru's beauty and talent at first.

Michiru was the senshi of one of the outer planets: Neptune. Neptune! Couldn't it have been an interesting planet like Pluto, with the mysterious and powerful manifestations of time and space? All Michiru had as Sailor Neptune was her aqua mirror that sometimes showed the future. Usually it was just blurs of the future and not even enough to make sense of. Sailor Mars could see that and more in her sacred fire.

Michiru was fine with being Sailor Neptune except that everyone's attention was always on Sailor Moon, the precious Moon Princess. Usagi was nothing but a clumsy, stupid girl that was nothing like the Moon Princess of their past. Except now Usagi was. She was grown up and making stupid decisions that affected everyone with little regard to anyone else's feelings - just like the original Moon Princess. Granted Michiru chose to stay in America with the girl of her own free will but that was only because Haruka would have it no other way. She was stuck.

Thanks largely to their jobs as protectors of the outer solar system, Michiru was able to make herself the primary focus of their little group especially after Hotaru spontaneously aged herself. The baby-thing was getting old fast!

It was no great surprise then when she grew tired of the growing 'tumor' in her relationship with Haruka. The other woman was spending far too much time and energy on the infant Titania and not enough time and energy with Michiru. Oh, the soldier of Neptune tried to be patient but unlike Hotaru, Titania would not be spontaneously aging.

When she and Haruka first reconciled, Michiru was ecstatic because she'd been the one in the 'right' in their relationship. The soldier of Neptune had been faithful as far as Haruka knew and Haruka had cheated. So while Haruka spent countless time trying to make up for her infidelity, Michiru was just basking in the attention.

Then, Titania was born and it all went out the window. Haruka spent so much time taking care of the infant that she neglected Michiru royally. Two wrongs don't make a right and another baby only makes things worse! If only Michiru knew that before she went through with the artificial insemination.

Michiru needed a way to garner Haruka's attention away from the little spore of an infant. Hotaru had worked wonders in getting sympathy for Michiru when she was a baby. Haruka was always catering to her because she was acting as Hotaru's 'mother'. It was high time that Michiru have a child of her own.

She didn't just want any man to father her child though. In her deepest thoughts, the soldier of Neptune desired the one man that would always be unattainable to her: Mamoru. His love for Usagi kept him from fully committing to anyone including Ami, Rei, and Minako. If he was sleeping with everyone else, why couldn't Michiru have a turn?

Except Michiru was supposed to be in love with Haruka and not interested in men though. That threw a wrench in her plans. Her only choice was artificial insemination if she could convince Mamoru to be the donor. She thought about seducing him as she'd done to Haruka and others in her past but he was engaged to Minako now. The aqua mirror warned her of the repercussions should she take that route.

Something had to be done, at two years old, it was clear that Titania was a musical prodigy. Michiru had a few options available at this point in time. The famous musician could teach the young Titania and sabotage any chance the child had in a musical future. Then again, it could back fire entirely and ruin Michiru's image in her own profession. On the other hand, Michiru could teach her and promote her as her own prodigal child. In the long run, it would do a lot to further Michiru's image but might also have negative connotations on Michiru's career. There was so much at stake either way. Ugh! Michiru could not stand the little upstart of a girl.

If only Haruka hadn't gone to that wretched musician for lessons! If only the senshi hadn't had to stay in France for so long to defeat that enemy! The senshi needed Sailor Moon's power but Usagi was wallowing in her own below average intelligence in America at that point. The other senshi wouldn't even hear about getting Sailor Moon involved.

Michiru's next step was to discuss the matter with Usagi and then Mamoru. She was pleasantly surprised when neither party objected: this would be Mamoru's first child. Michiru would be the mother of the first child of Earth! It took three long months for the whole procedure to take after the doctors started the artificial insemination process. It was another four months till they found out what the sex of their baby would be: secretly, Michiru wanted a boy. The senshi of Neptune had her fill of raising girls with Hotaru and now Titania.

By November of that year, the ultrasound technician showed them that they were having a girl. What a disappointment! Angry but not without plans, Michiru played up her pregnancy so she was cared for and pampered by Haruka and Mamoru. It helped that her doctor deemed the pregnancy high risk, at least on paper. It had taken a little of Michiru's charms to maneuver that one.

That had all worked for a little while and Haruka even paid more attention to her than she had since Titania was born. At the same time, Michiru was getting more attention all around as she would be having Mamoru's first child, a girl. The other senshi wondered if the girl would be the senshi of Neptune or the senshi of Earth. Who would the baby growing inside her take after?

Midway through her pregnancy, Minako and Usagi both wound up pregnant naturally by Mamoru. Michiru had been outraged until she learned that Mamoru was single again. Minako stepped back for Usagi but Usagi still refused to be with him. Unfortunately, Mamoru then vowed he would be with no more senshi as it hurt too many people all around.

The rest of the pregnancy was miserable. She would not go through this again if she could help it. She wasn't fond of children to begin with but this was surely torture! Even with the added attention from Haruka, Michiru was miserable. She hadn't thought this plan through so well.

As soon as Nereid was born in March, Michiru played a dutiful mother and garnered Haruka's attention that way. But like when Titania was born, the everyday caring for the infant grew tiresome.

When Nereid was three months old, Minako gave birth to Ishtar and then when Nereid was five months old, Usagi gave birth to Kimberly.

It wasn't until Usagi and the rest of the inner senshi returned from the Moon Angel world that Michiru started booking tours again. She often left the baby in Usagi's care with Mamoru getting his turn when he wasn't in school or doing homework. It was clear at that point that Nereid was her mother's child and chibi soldier of Neptune. Ishtar too took after her mother and was chibi soldier of Venus. That left Kimberly as the chibi senshi of earth; however, Kimi-chan was not the senshi of earth.

The teal-haired musician was able to get Haruka to go on tour with her but was not able to convince her to leave Titania behind. Time spent caring for Titania was time that Haruka did not have for Michiru. That had been when Michiru first sent one of many letters to Titania's father; however, the letters had been intercepted by Roland's wife Luisa.

Despite Roland's sordid love life, Luisa informed her under no uncertain terms that the child was a bastard, to which Michiru agreed, and that Roland would never claim her. She told Michiru that there would be no money from them. Luisa doubted the child was even her husband's child because who would sleep with such a manly-looking woman. Oh, that had angered Michiru at first because whether or not Luisa knew it, that insult had been a direct hit at Michiru, herself.

Michiru pushed the issue a little further by contacting Roland's manager and agent. However, that tactic failed miserably when his agent responded quite passionately about how Michiru should convince her partner to go public with the affair. The agent claimed it was the only way that Roland would ever know about the child. It was just another chink in Michiru's schemes. There was no way that Haruka would go public with Titania's paternity. The self-centered soldier of Neptune was having a hard time convincing Haruka to let the little prodigy perform in local performances to showcase her talents.

~-~-~ September 2006 ~-~-~

Roland Descartes was in a bad way. His wife and most of his children had been taken from him by a terrible automobile accident. His only other child was with her grandparents, Luisa's parents, and not his who were deceased. The arrangement was temporary unless they could wrestle custody away from him permanently like they were threatening to do.

The famous musician was known for cheating on his wife. In fact, the press often placed him with more women than he'd actually slept with. The issue had never been a problem between his late wife Luisa and himself. Luisa knew all about his insatiable desires in the bedroom. She accepted that he needed something she couldn't give him while he was away from her. Granted, he was always faithful when he was home even if he was only home for a couple weeks at a time.

Her parents were another matter altogether. They resented him for his philandering ways regardless of their daughter's feelings on the matter. Or maybe it was because of her feelings on the matter that they hated him. They wanted to deprive him of the last piece of his late wife he had: Adrienne. She also happened to be his last remaining child.

Most of Roland's current troubles centered on a box of letters he'd discovered from the famous violinist Michiru Kaiou. She had written a series of letters to him and Luisa but Roland had never seen a single letter till after Luisa's death.

It really should have come as no great surprise that his wife might keep this secret from him. While she tolerated his cheating, she in no way acknowledged it especially toward their children. Dear sweet Luisa only sought to protect the children. At the expense of another child, he argued repeatedly with his in-laws.

Oh, Roland remembered the affair in question fondly. The musician met Haruka in France when she'd stayed with his much younger cousin Elsa for the summer months. During that time, Haruka took a dozen or so lessons and Haruka proved to be one of his better students. In the beginning of the tutelage, Roland would never have given one thought to the young woman as anything more than just a student.

However, there was something in her nature that awakened a deep-seated raw passion in him. As soon as he learned her time in France was coming to an end, Roland had turned on his charm thinking she would be all over him but Haruka was stubborn. She was in a committed relationship with Michiru Kaiou, a rival and musical prodigy.

It took a trip to Japan to finally get what he wanted. He spent one glorious night with Haruka using a latent power that he dared not speak of. Roland might have pursued a longer affair with the younger woman except that his power wore off the next morning. Haruka was furious with him and even accused him of drugging her.

It wouldn't be long before Haruka learned of his wife and children. She broke Roland's heart when she sent him away. Actually threatened him with family connections if he ever tried to contact or see her again. That was the end to any potential relationship.

 _~-~-~ Flashback to 1998 ~-~-~_

 _"Do you know who my father is?" the young woman demanded angrily._

 _Roland tried to reach for her hand. How could he make her understand how he felt for her? "I care for you, Haruka," he tried lamely._

 _Haruka jerked back away from him, "If you don't leave now, I swear that I will bring the full wraith of the Tenou family and all the families down upon you. I want nothing more to do with you!"_

 _Roland shook his head sadly, "I'm sorry it has come to this." He didn't fight her. The musician just walked out, brokenhearted. He had no intention of fighting the Yakuza._

~-~-~ September 2006 ~-~-~

Roland never dreamed that their one night together would result in a child. A prodigy if Michiru could be believed! He was curious about his daughter and he wondered how Haruka was doing now. Did she ever think of him as he often did her? Maybe he could convince Haruka to come be with him now that Luisa was gone. Somehow, the musician doubted that would make a difference.

It didn't take him long to track down Michiru. Some investigative work conducted by his manager located Michiru and Haruka in Kensington, California. The lovers stayed in Japan for roughly six months before leaving to stay with a friend. They returned to their homeland just long enough to put their affairs in order before they moved to the United States permanently.

Roland hated Michiru. Mostly, he hated her raw talent and how she could show him up with little effort. The elder musician had little choice in this matter, however. Roland needed to know about his daughter.

For her part, the normally cold woman seemed too friendly in his skeptical eyes. Michiru volunteered information that he thought he'd have to beg for.

"I had given up that you might ever want to see your daughter."

There it was: 'his' daughter. Not 'Haruka and his' and not 'Haruka and mine'. Maybe that was why Michiru was so friendly, it seemed that the cold woman wished the child gone. "I never knew. Luisa," he paused for effect, "my late wife, never gave any clue. I need to know my daughter, Michiru."

That was exactly what the teal-haired musician needed to hear. Michiru then told him about a recital in Oakland where his daughter went to school. In addition to being able to see her play, Roland would be able to get a feel for everyone before he approached them. It was neutral ground and Haruka might well hear him out if they were in public.

Titania mesmerized him with her talents on the violin. He wondered if that was the only instrument she could play or if her talents extended to other instruments like the piano. Roland was a grand master behind the piano and the girl's mother wasn't bad herself. One day, her talents would exceed even that of Michiru's, he thought.

~-~-~ October 2006 ~-~-~

Roland had anticipated some hesitance and even some anger from Haruka. He wasn't wrong. "Please Haruka," he begged. "Just hear me out?"

"What is there to hear?" she responded angrily. "You were a married man and you still pursued me!"

"I know and I'm sorry, Haruka," he said, not truly sorry. "There was just something about you that drew me toward you. I could not help myself!" Roland added truthfully.

Haruka snorted in disgust, "Be that as it may, my time with you is done. I don't need your help."

"Now wait just one minute! Titania is my daughter too and had you told me about her from the beginning, I would have been here then," he accused making Haruka feel slightly guilty. "I only just found out about Titania. As for being married, my wife Luisa died a year ago along with all but one of my children. Adrienne is all I have left of them."

"So?" Haruka questioned, her guilt still lingering but softened by the mention of his wife and other children.

"Apparently, Luisa knew about the two of you but she never told me. Michiru sent her letters and even a few pictures of Titania through the years."

Haruka stared at him, her face a perfect example of shock. "Wait! Michiru did what?"

"It's true. I wouldn't have believed it myself but she's the one that told me about Titania's recital the other day. She told me where I could find you," Roland pulled a small folded up paper from his pocket and passed it to the angry blond.

Haruka took the paper, slowly unfolding it to stare at the familiar handwriting that seemed to glare back at her. She couldn't believe what she was reading. Fury swept through her and the air itself began to stir.

Roland glanced about nervously, the unnatural wind setting him at ill-ease. "I just want the chance to get to know her. That's all I'm asking, Haruka."  
Breathing deeply, Haruka calmed her temper before looking at Roland incredulously, "Time? That's all you want?"

He nodded in acquiesce. "I want to be a father to my daughter. I want to be in her life, Haruka! More than that, I want Adrienne to know the companionship of having a sister again." Roland was trying his best to plead his case, his cause. "Just give us time, please?"

Haruka nodded slowly, "I will give Titania the choice but I will not force her." She sighed, "We'll have to make arrangements for after this school term. Are you staying in California?" Haruka pulled a cell phone from her pocket intending on inputting dates the two could meet up so Titania could get to know Roland.

Roland frowned but shook his head. "I have to go back home. Luisa's parents are trying to fight me for custody of Adrienne. They didn't take too kindly to the news about Titania," he revealed. "Then again, after I saw her recital I couldn't help but sing her praises." Roland smiled sadly.

~-~-~ November 2006 ~-~-~

Haruka had waited more than a month before confronting her lover. "Why Michiru? Why did you do this?" Haruka held up the first letter sent to Luisa and Roland about Titania. The sandy blond had convinced Roland to send copies of all the letters to her in preparation for this confrontation. She wanted to present irrefutable proof of Michiru's betrayal when she ended their relationship.

Michiru looked shocked at the accusation. She clearly hadn't expected her role in Roland's sudden knowledge of Titania to be revealed. The teal-haired woman was hard pressed to find an excuse that would get her off the hook. She could deny it...

Narrowing her eyes, Haruka's voice was cold when she next spoke. "Don't try to deny it, love. No one else even knew that Roland was her father."

It was true. Granted, it wouldn't be hard to figure out that Titania was the illegitimate child of the famous musician. The girl shared many of his features. Not to mention, it was no secret that Haruka took lessons from Roland Descartes prior to Titania's birth. One only had to put two and two together to figure out the secret. Still, Michiru had not counted on this outcome. She had but one option left to her, "Of course I wrote him!" she admitted. "He has as much right to know his daughter as Takao has of knowing his son."

Haruka sucked in a breath. The topic of Haruka's family had always been off limits including the ever present argument between Haruka and her best friend Elsa on why, in Haruka's opinion, Elsa should come clean to Haruka's brother Takao about their son Daniel. The young boy was the same age as Titania just a couple short months apart.

The story was that Takao ran track with Elsa. The pair hooked up at an away competition but decided they were better off as just friends before they even made it back. Of course, there were other factors involved including Takao being a hopeless playboy that had a different partner every other week or so and Elsa was more interested in other women. The one-time couple went their own ways after they graduated with Elsa moving back to France and Takao going off to university in Tokyo.

Elsa found out she was pregnant while Haruka and her friends were vacationing in France. Haruka learned about Elsa and Takao's secret short-lived relationship and Elsa learned the identities of the sailor senshi. Michiru hadn't cared one way or the other about Elsa and Takao but she was furious about Elsa knowing who they were. Haruka, on the other hand, was angry about Elsa and Takao but not so much about Elsa knowing who she was. Rather the senshi of Uranus was relieved that someone knew who she was.

"Don't try to turn this around!" Haruka countered angrily. "I would never go behind Elsa's back like you've done to me." It was true. Haruka thought Takao should know about Daniel but she wouldn't betray her friend's trust. Then too, it wasn't her secret to tell. "Elsa is responsible for telling Daniel and Takao the truth."

Michiru almost growled but settled on a small frown. "Well, I'm helping to raise Titania or did you forget? I'm the other parent here," she threw in Haruka's face.

"No, you were my girlfriend. I was the only parent for Titania!" Haruka responded. "Usagi and Setsuna are more parents to Titania than you are!"

The teal-haired woman glared. It was one thing to compare her against Usagi. The blond leader of the senshi was a mother to everyone including the other senshi these days. But to compare her against Setsuna who was hardly ever home? "If that is what makes you feel better about ambushing me like this, fine." Michiru brushed imaginary lint from her expensive clothes. "But Titania has been asking who her father is. She's been upset because all her little friends have fathers and she's only got _you_." It was a lie but Haruka didn't know that. She couldn't know if it were true or not because she wasn't around Titania twenty-four hours a day.

The color in Haruka's face drained. She never imagined that her daughter would suffer for not knowing about the man that had never been a part of her life. Haruka could have lied from the beginning and told the young girl that her father died or some other such nonsense but lying had been out of the question for Haruka. "I never knew," she uttered.

"Well, now you do," Michiru said. "What do you plan to do about it?" The teal-haired woman expected any number of answers from Haruka except what came out of her lover's mouth.

"Roland has asked for time to get to know our daughter," Haruka responded. "But you probably already knew that," the sandy blond wagered. "It would probably be best to move to France for the time being so that Titania can get to know her father and sister."

Michiru sat completely speechless.

"I've already talked it over with Usagi, Hotaru, and Setsuna. Titania and I will be moving to France during the winter holiday so as not to disrupt her school any further. Roland has even agreed to hire her a private tutor to teach her French and ensure Titania has no trouble in the schools there."

The message was loud and clear: Haruka had talked over the situation with those that mattered and Michiru was getting the memo as an afterthought. Haruka's mind was made up and Michiru was out of luck.

~-~-~ May 2007 ~-~-~

Titania was adjusting nicely to her new surroundings even if there was a bit of homesickness. The eight-year-old missed her friends and 'cousins' as they had come to be known to her as; however, she was getting along better than expected with her eleven-year-old half-sister Adrienne. It had not taken long at all for the older girl to become protective of her American half-sister Titania.

Roland thought there might be some resentment from his older daughter and there had been at first but then Adrienne met Haruka's other 'daughter' Hotaru and the resentment seemed to melt away. It appeared that Adrienne was more upset at Roland than she was at Haruka or Titania.

Adrienne's grandparents weren't helping the matter at all. The aging parents of his late wife were instigating trouble between Roland and Haruka with Adrienne's unknowing help. Unwilling to compromise with Roland, Luis and Natividad Carnera fought him on every front.

Whenever he went on tour, he was now required by the courts to leave Adrienne in their care unless she traveled with him. He could not leave her in care of Haruka so that they could get to know each other better or else that she could get to know her sister. It was wearing thin on his nerves because it meant that he could either not work or else he had to ask Haruka to put her life on hold to join him on tour for the sake of his children. Neither Haruka nor Roland were happy with the arrangement.

Several months into their newly established routine, Roland had enough. He thought he and Haruka had come to a somewhat comfortable arrangement if not a little strained due to the actions of his former in-laws. Now the true test would come.

Adrienne was still with her grandparents when Roland returned home from his performance for the Queen in England. Titania was in classes to catch her up to the French curriculum. He was home alone with Haruka.

Immediately, Roland went to find the mother of his youngest child. He found her in the garage working on one of the many cars. "Marry me, Haruka," Roland blurted.

Haruka jumped, not expecting him home so soon and spluttered at what he'd just said. "What?!"

Roland sighed. He knew he would have to explain and convince Haruka that it was for the best that they tie the knot. "When Luisa died," he started coming over to her, "I sent Adrienne to live with Luisa's parents while I was on tour. The understanding was I would return for her when the tour was up. For a short time, Luis and Natividad were content that I still allowed them to be a part of Adrienne's life. Now, it is not so much. They hate me and they would do anything to make me suffer for the death of Luisa."

Haruka looked up puzzled at him. She had already learned much from past dealings with Adrienne's grandparents. She slipped the battery cables back on the battery. The car would be ready to test shortly. "But you had nothing to do with Luisa's death. She was killed by a drunk driver, right?"

Nodding, Roland handed Haruka a grease rag to wipe her hands off. "I was not even in town when Luisa and my other four children were killed. I rushed back from Madrid when I heard the news. My life shattered in a blink of an eye by some drunken idiot but still Luisa's parents blame me. They've landed a sympathetic judge now and they wish to take Adrienne away from me permanently."

"What does that have to do with you wanting me to marry you?" Haruka asked, confused. She hated to sound so uncaring. In truth, she'd come to care for the other child as if she were her own. It seemed like raising Hotaru all over again.

Roland looked troubled, "I'm getting to that." He raised his hands to cover his face for just a second. "After the tour, I returned home with my daughter. We were going through some of Luisa's old things when I stumbled upon the letters about Titania."

Haruka looked angered, "I already know about the letters now. While I still think Michiru should have left it to me. I am not so angry that you know now. Titania is happier now that you are a part of her life. She adores her big sister as well," Haruka admitted.

"Based on the pictures, I could tell she was mine," Roland continued as if Haruka had never spoken at all. "I never forgot you, Haruka." He took a step toward her, hoping the admission would get him in her good graces. He was wrong.

She growled threateningly at him. Haruka wanted no part of marriage to him. "I am just fine without you."

He needed Haruka and Titania like he'd never needed anything else in his life. "The courts will take my daughter away from me in favor of Luisa's parents unless I can give her a mother again!"

Haruka stared wide-eyed at Roland. "What?"

He looked so tired and worn through suddenly like the world on his shoulders was about to collapse. "I acknowledged right away that Titania was mine. I even told Adrienne about her. At least what I knew from the letters. I didn't realize that sometimes news like that has to be introduced slowly." He moved to sit down. The story weighing heavy on his heart. "Luisa's parents were furious because it was proof of my infidelity to Luisa so they decided to fight me on custody. My lawyer said my best hope is to marry you and bring you and Titania back home with me. I have already brought you back home but it is not enough."

"How can you be sure it isn't?" Haruka asked, a sudden chill sliding down her back.

"Luis and Natividad have made it quite clear that they won't rest until I am stripped of all contact with my daughter. They have threatened to drag this out in court till Adrienne is grown and continue to poison my daughter against me until she is old enough to say goodbye forever." For once there was no hint of manipulation in his voice, just frustration and sadness.

"Why me? Why not someone else?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

He sighed, "Because it will prove in some manner that you weren't just some one night stand I had while touring. Because you are my other daughter's mother."

Haruka nodded slightly. She did not want to marry Roland, not after everything she had been through but a part of her ached for something only a marriage could give her, even a sham of a marriage like theirs would be. "I have conditions," she blurted. Was she really agreeing to marry a _man_?

Roland looked up, a look of surprised excitement on his face, "Name them!"

"No sex," she responded. "Separate rooms because I will not be sleeping with you ever again and if you ever try what you did before I will cut off your..."

"I get it!" Roland exclaimed in horror. He was visibly paler.

"Second condition: If I am to be seen married to you, you will exercise discretion with the other women you choose to sleep with. Your children do not need to hear about their father sleeping around. And for heaven's sakes, use a condom! That's how you got into this mess to begin with!"

Roland flushed at the chastisement and nodded in acquiesce. Haruka didn't seem to care about the other women. That was more than he could hope for in any type of relationship.

"Also, stay away from my friends! All of them! If I hear one word, the deal is off and I won't go through with this. Or else I'll divorce you so fast, your head will be spinning!" she warned. Haruka was pacing back and forth now. "I need time. This is all so sudden!" She threw her arms in the air before bringing them to cover her face.

Roland nodded in understanding, "You don't know how much this means to me."

"I wasn't finished!" Haruka glared. "I don't love you, Roland, and I never will," she stated, looking him in the eye, "I'm only doing this for the sakes of Titania and Adrienne. What Adrienne's grandparents are doing isn't right and I can't just stand by and let it happen while knowing I could have done something to prevent it." She was still glaring at him when she added, "I remember the way it was with my brother before our falling out: One day, Titania and Adrienne could share that same kind of bond. Maybe."

Roland silently thanked whatever deity was watching over him at that moment. This marriage of necessity may turn out to be the best thing that has ever happened to him.

~-~-~ July 2007 ~-~-~

"It's not like it's a real marriage anyway," Haruka mumbled as Usagi carefully wrapped the rose stems with ribbon to keep them from hurting the bride-to-be. Mako-chan had sent the roses with Usagi since Haruka wouldn't allow but a small handful of guests.

Roland's parents had passed away already and he had no siblings to speak of. Of course, he had invited Luisa's parents as they were still fighting him on custody of his daughter and Roland wanted his former in-laws to meet the woman that would be Adrienne's step-mother face-to-face. Other than the pair and his daughter, all that was left was his manager and a few cousins.

Haruka's guest list had a few more people: They were having a somewhat traditional wedding after all. She'd asked Usagi to be her matron of honor and Roland didn't have a best guy friend so Mamoru was standing in as his best man. As the youngest child, Titania was the flower girl with Elsa's little boy Daniel being the ring bearer.

Haruka had wanted Hotaru to be in the wedding but Hotaru's surprise pregnancy was already giving her trouble. Usagi's brother Shingo was sticking close by her just in case he had to get her out of there quickly. Last but not least, the asteroid senshi came to watch over the first and second moons while their mother and father were preoccupied.

The last people on Haruka's list of guests were her father, mother, and brother. She didn't expect her parents to come since they disowned Haruka just after she'd gotten pregnant. Takao probably wouldn't come either in deference to their father.

The sandy-haired blond didn't want anyone else knowing about her wedding. Specifically, she didn't want Michiru to know just yet so she stopped Usagi from telling too many people. Haruka wasn't making a big production out of the wedding as the marriage would never be real: however, she also wanted the traditional wedding if only for show. There were no allusions, Haruka did not love Roland.

In a way, Haruka wished Michiru were here to talk her out of going through with this or at least coach her through the whole ordeal. The teal-haired woman had done plenty of distasteful things in her life and it wouldn't have been that hard to manage this one thing. Haruka knew that Michiru was playing the victim card again as if Haruka had stabbed her in the back.

This whole mess had started because Michiru took it upon herself to mail Roland and his late wife Luisa about Titania. Haruka was angry at her and her anger was only made worse when Michiru tried to blame Haruka. All the same, Haruka knew it would hurt Michiru to see or even know about the wedding which is why she'd kept the whole affair quiet. The world would know soon enough.

"Then why are you going through with this?" Usagi asked, interrupting Haruka's thoughts.

The sandy headed blond just stared back in a sort of stupor. "Huh?"

Usagi laughed, "I asked why you are going through with this wedding if it isn't real?" she repeated. "And don't tell me Titania because you and I both know that isn't the reason."

Usagi and the rest of the group had flown in a few days early to help set up everything as Haruka wanted. The senshi of Uranus told herself if she was going to go through with this sham of a wedding, she at least was going to do things her way. Roland did not object as he was just glad Haruka was marrying him. "You tell me, you can read my mind," she responded without thinking.

The blond in the wheelchair frowned, "I don't read minds when I don't have to especially not of my friends."

Haruka nodded, "I don't know, Koneko." She fidgeted with the veil on the table in front of her. "I mean, part of me would like to know what it feels like to be a family. A real family and not that thing I grew up in. I want Titania to have an actual family with a mother and father that care about her no matter what. I guess I want that for Adrienne too, now that I've gotten to know her. She is like my daughter already. It would be nice to have her around full time and not just when Roland is home."

"You invited your parents hoping to reconcile?" Usagi questioned.

"I thought you said you didn't read the minds of your friends," Haruka asked skeptically.

Usagi blinked, startled, "I didn't. It was a guess. You never speak of them and I knew you'd had problems with them in the past."

Haruka nodded. "They did not approve of my choices," she left Michiru's name unspoken but it was a given. Hideki and Musako Tenou had been furious when Haruka made the very public display of their relationship. Of course, her father had threatened everything imaginable including replacing her with a big shot racer in the tournaments.

Finally, Haruka committed the ultimate sin in his eyes and she'd gotten pregnant with Titania while still dating Michiru. Of course, Hideki had assumed that the pair had gone through with having a child together via sperm donor and Haruka had immediately been disowned. The truth was more welcome but Haruka hadn't bothered to tell them since her family hadn't given her so much as a chance.

When Haruka moved to America, she'd looked at the whole thing as being given a second chance away from everyone that knew her family. Titania had a chance to grow up without the threat of Haruka's family connections. "Maybe they will hear me out now that I am away from Michiru and marrying Titania's father. Maybe Okasan and Takao will want to be in our lives again."

The wheelchair-bound blond smiled sadly up at her friend. "For what it is worth, you make a beautiful bride, Ruka-chan."


	2. Ginger's Heartache Over the Future!

Ginger Han and Carmen Gonsoles are characters created by Tom Sewell and first introduced in Under Black Wings (the second book in the series). The pair were best friends that met in medical school which they attended together. Both are blue eyed blonds that work at Highland Hospital with Mamoru and Ami. John Crawford is a reporter introduced in Nurse Venus that discovered the senshi secret. He has no plans to move forward with what he knows and only acts to assist them when necessary.

 **Chapter 02: Ginger's Heartache over the Future**

~-~-~ August 2007 ~-~-~

Ginger Han was in love or rather had never fallen out of love. It wasn't even a secret to anyone that she loved a married man. Not just any married man though but the father of her three-year-old daughter. Ginger still very much loved Mamoru Chiba.

Some days she wondered why she didn't just go through with the marriage that Usagi had planned for her nearly four years ago now. Instead Ginger had sacrificed her future in order that a little pink haired girl would be happy. Ginger did what was right but not what was easy.

But she still very much loved Mamoru. He was a great father to their daughter and to his other children. So far that was four biological children and a step child. All girls, believe it or not. The girls had him wrapped around their little fingers.

"What's up Gin?" Carmen asked just before she started eating her lunch.

Ginger sighed but did not immediately respond. Her own lunch was mostly untouched.

"Ginny?" Carmen tried again. "Earth to Ginny?" The blond waved her hand in front of the other blond's face.

Ginger blinked. "Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention," she excused before sighing again and digging into her food.

"What's wrong?" Carmen tried again.

The blond bombshell shook her head, "Nothing." Though she tried to shrug how she felt off, her best friend could tell something was bothering her.

Carmen eyed her skeptically, "Fine. Let's go out tonight then. Just the two of us like old times." Maybe getting Ginger away from everyone for a while would get the blonde to open up.

"Can't. Mamoru and Usagi are out of town. Have to go pick up Lily from the sitter after I get off of work," Ginger explained. It wasn't a lie.

"Oh, that's right! Haruka's wedding is this week. I still can't believe she's marrying a guy!" Carmen gushed.

Ginger's mouth fell open in surprise. "What?"

Her friend made a face and laughed nervously, "Oops?"

"Wait! Haruka is getting married? Does Michiru know about this? Does anyone know about this?" Ginger was bewildered. She thought it was just a Tsukino family vacation. Usagi's parents even went on the trip! All they had told Ginger was that they would be gone for a week.

"Well, yes and no. Haruka is marrying Titania's father. She didn't want Michiru to know about it. I wasn't supposed to know but I overheard Mako talking to Mamoru about the roses for the bouquet," Carmen answered.

"This is just great! Even Haruka gets to be with the father of her kid and here I am pining for more kids and can't get over my freaking ex!" Ginger vented her annoyance, letting everything she'd been holding in slip out.

Carmen's eyes were sympathetic as she listened.

"I'm not getting any younger! And I know Lily has all of her sisters from Mamo but she has no one if we move away. I don't want her to grow up all by herself like I did. I want more children," Ginger continued. "Huh.." she trailed off.

"What?" Carmen asked, concerned.

Ginger shook her head, "No, it wouldn't work.. or would it?"

Carmen was perplexed, "What is it?"

"Well, it's just.. No.. Hmm.. what if I copied Michiru? I mean, asked Mamo to donate sperm so that I could have another kid. Just one so Lily has another full sibling." Ginger was nodding her head, she knew what she wanted and she was confident that she would get it. This was the perfect solution to her problems, she thought.

"No. What are you think, Gin?" Carmen asked. "Doesn't he have enough kids? There's no way that he and Usagi will agree to this. Especially not right now. I mean, Usagi can't even have kids anymore because of the paralysis. It would be tasteless to ask that of them!" Carmen rambled on, spouting off reason after reason for why Ginger shouldn't even ask but the longer she talked; the more sure Ginger was that Mamo was going to father her second child. "Fine, if you won't listen to reason, at least give it a few months and think about it. There are a lot of factors to consider."

Ginger assured her best friend that she would give the decision a few months if only to figure out how she was going to broach the subject with Mamo and Usagi.

~-~-~ In France ~-~-~

By the time Ginger was told about the nuptials of Haruka and Roland, the wedding was already over. It had turned out better than the wind senshi could have hoped for. Not only did her brother come but he brought her mother along.

Briefly, Haruka worried about her friend Elsa's secret coming out before deciding that it didn't matter. This was supposed to be her day after all. If Takao found out about his illegitimate eight year old son, then so be it. Like she told Elsa all along, he had a right to know just as she should have told Roland at the start about Titania.

"My beautiful daughter!" her mother exclaimed, walking up to her after the wedding. "Your father could not get away," she excused her husband.

The sandy haired woman shook her head, "It doesn't matter, you are here." Tears started to well in her eyes though she would deny it if anyone asked. She missed her mother and her brother. The stubborn senshi of the wind even missed her father at times.

"Why didn't you tell Otousan the truth about Descartes-san?" Takao demanded. "He never would have disowned you!"

Haruka shook her head, "I could not bust up his family." It was a rehearsed lie. One of many that the wind senshi had gone over all week with Usagi and Hotaru. In order for the marriage to be believable, Haruka needed to believe she cared about Roland. To some degree, she did care about him but her stipulations for this marriage would remain. She did not love him and never would in the way that mattered.

In a way, her heart still belonged to Michiru, no matter that the senshi of oceans had betrayed her.

~-~-~ In California ~-~-~

Michiru was done! Nereid was five years old now and while she could play well enough on the violin, she had nothing on Titania, the child prodigy. The goal was to one up Haruka but she might as well kiss that goal goodbye. It was useless. To make matters worse, Nereid wasn't cute and adorable anymore. People weren't complimenting her on the adorable baby she had.

The teal haired woman needed a change. She needed a smaller audience to garner attention from. Michiru missed all the attention that Haruka paid her while they were together. She'd been wondering for some time how she was going to get back in Haruka's good graces. She didn't want to train someone new to take Haruka's place.

First, she needed a reason to be in the area. The violinist took care of that by scheduling a tour of France. Surely, Haruka would want to meet up with her to catch up. Michiru knew it wouldn't take long once the blond saw her to rekindle their relationship. Now she just had to get the annoying spore Nereid out of the picture.

It did not take the senshi of oceans long to realize that her problem would take care of itself. Nereid was one of four children all fathered by Mamoru, five if you included the spoiled brat Chibi Usa. Or Sarah, as her mother Usagi insisted she be called when she was around. Michiru rolled her eyes thinking about the blond haired woman in the wheel chair. School would be starting up again soon too.

Mamoru agreed right away to keep Nereid while Michiru went on tour; however, he requested Michiru sign over custody just in case something happened. The teal haired woman agreed on one condition: no one was allowed to know. If anyone asked, Michiru left Nereid to be with her sisters and get to experience school normally rather than have to complete school this year with tutors overseas.

Michiru also requested that Nereid be allowed to come see her at any time. That request was made more so that Michiru could garner attention though. She could always bring Nereid to her and play the hard-working mother doing what she could to provide for and give her daughter a better life. It would also gain her sympathy because she was having to be away from her daughter for long periods of time. Oh, the lengths Michiru went to for attention.

~-~-~ December 2007 ~-~-~

As it turned out, Ginger didn't have much time to think about more kids. Being on staff at a hospital meant, training interns and getting called in for difficult procedures at all hours. It was a wonder she had time to spend with her daughter Lily.

At three years old, Lily was fortunate to have a bunch of 'cousins' and 'siblings' to play with and her step-mother Usagi was great with the little girl. Others might call their family dynamic unusual but it worked out great for all involved. Well, it worked out great if you didn't count that Ginger was still in love with her daughter's father who was married to someone else.

Winter break had finally arrived and the interns would be out of the way for at least a week. Ginger thought it would be the perfect time to discuss her plans with Mamo and Usagi until she learned he wasn't going to be around.

"What for?" Ginger asked when he dropped the bombshell that he would be spending a week in Nancy's world, dubbed the Moon Angel world because of that dimension's protectors.

Mamoru shrugged. "I'm taking Mako's daughter, Zoë, back to pass on her powers. We've been discussing this for some time and I'm the best person to do it."

"What about her mom? Why can't Makoto take Zoë back?" the blond questioned. "Wait.. pass on her powers? I'm confused."

The prince of Earth sighed, "This world has senshi that defend it from the supernatural monsters that want to take it over and destroy it. You know, like Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Moon," he trailed off. "Nancy's world has Moon Angels like Zoë. For her to remain in this world, it is a detriment to her birth world because she is taking that power from there."

Ginger blinked, "Zoë is a Moon Angel?"

Mamoru chuckled, "She is the Moon Angel Gamma. Quite a powerful warrior among the Moon Angels, her power would make the difference in one of their battles. Zoë does not wish to return to that world to live in or to visit ever again which is what makes this trip necessary."

"Makes sense but how do you go about passing the powers to another?" she asked.

"That's the complicated part but Dr. Goodman assured us, Zoë would have no problem doing that when we found the right person."

Ginger nodded. All of this was still way too confusing to her but it didn't have to make sense to her. She wasn't the one giving up her powers or traveling to another world. "Wait, why do you have to take her and not Makoto?"

The pair continued talking for some time about the Moon Angel world and Mamoru's role in helping the teenager, Zoë Kino.

~-~-~January 2008 ~-~-~

Mamoru came back from the Moon Angel world too late for Ginger to discuss how things went or approach him with her request that he father another child. The tall blond had to work up the courage to approach Mamoru's wife when it didn't appear that Usagi could have any more kids because of the paralysis from the waist down.

Three weeks into the new year, immediately after Hotaru had little Rhea, Ginger finally sat down with Mamoru and Usagi in the kitchen of the mansion. She'd waited for all of the children to go to sleep before broaching the subject.

"I want more kids," Ginger blurted out. She blushed and was surprised. This wasn't how she had planned to ask them.

Usagi smiled, somewhat knowingly, and Mamoru chuckled.

Ginger's face burned in embarrassment. "Ugh!" she groaned. "This all sounded way better in my head but I'm not getting any younger. I want Lily to have a sibling her age to play with and not just cousins and friends. I don't want her to be an only child like I was."

Mamoru nodded, a look of understanding passing over his face.

"So, I've scheduled an appointment with a sperm clinic to be artificially inseminated so I can have another kid; however, I want my children to have the same father," she explained, looking hopeful at the married couple before her. The next thing that happened surprised the blond.

Usagi and Mamoru both laughed.

Ginger sighed. She knew it was a possibility that they would not agree but she didn't actually think they would turn her down. And Ginger never thought they would outright laugh at her plea for help. The blond started to stand. She wouldn't sit around and take this treatment.

Noticing Ginger's expression, Usagi stopped laughing, "No! Don't go. It's not what you think!" Usagi reached forward to put her hand on the other blond's hand. "It's just we've been wondering when you would get around to asking us."

Ginger's eyes widened, "What do you mean?" She looked back and forth between the two uneasily.

Mamoru's smile faded replaced by a steely calm, "We know this situation is not ideal for you, Ginger. And it definitely isn't fair."

Beside him, Usagi nodded, "But that doesn't mean that we care any less about you. You are a part of our family, more so than you realize."

Tears started to form in Ginger's eyes. Could it be that they would agree to Mamoru giving her another child?

"I know an excellent doctor. She's the one that did the procedure on Michiru actually. Dr. Hannah Roades. We'll be in and out in no time and the success rates on the first try are pretty high for her clinic!" the dark haired prince of Earth exclaimed.

Ginger smiled through her tears. She was speechless as Usagi and Mamoru continued to talk about the procedure and how soon the initial consult with the doctor could be scheduled. For now, it didn't matter that she was still very much in love with Mamoru and he was beyond out of reach for her. She would still get to have what she wanted. Her daughter Lily would have a little sister or brother soon and Mamoru would be the father of that child too!

Neither Usagi nor Mamoru had any idea how happy their agreement in her plans made the young resident doctor. How could they when they did not know how she'd grown up alone, with only tutors and nannies to keep her company. They didn't know about her finding love from local kids she'd run across while on dig sites with her parents. And the pair did not know about the many pregnancies she'd ended because she knew what her parents would say and that she was not even close to ready for the responsibility. Ginger was ashamed of that part of her life and wished she could undo the wrongs of her past.

~-~-~ February thru July 2008 ~-~-~

Mamoru was right about Dr. Roades and her success rate on the first try.

The first appointment had been in February, a month after they discussed Mamoru being the father of Ginger's next child. The good doctor explained the procedure, the risks, the statistics, and then ran their DNA to ensure there wouldn't be any surprises.

Everything went quick and smooth and the appointment for the insemination was set for the following week, the first week of March. They had to wait at least a month to find out if the procedure took.

At the beginning of April, Ginger was ecstatic to learn she was due to have a baby on November 30. She rushed back to the mansion to share the great news with Mamoru and Usagi. She told herself she would wait at least a couple more months before she shared the news with her parents or Lily.

Keeping the secret from her parents proved easy since they lived so far away, Lily was not so easy. While her morning sickness wasn't nearly as bad as when she'd been pregnant with Lily, it was noticeable enough to the three, almost four-year-old pint-sized carbon copy of Ginger. She worried for her mother when she caught her throwing up or lying in bed too much.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Lily asked.

Ginger smiled, cleaning her mouth out with mouthwash. It was the fourth time that week; she'd been awoken before her alarm went off, with the sudden urge to throw up. "I'm fine, baby," she responded.

Lily wasn't fooled. She worried her mommy might leave her like Isis and Achilles's daddy just did. Lily was two years older than the twins and felt bad for them but she didn't understand that Kevin didn't choose to go away. No one had the heart to tell Lily that Kevin was murdered because of his brother Marvell. The little girl hugged her mommy close and cried that she didn't want her mommy to disappear too.

Ginger nearly cried but instead told her daughter all about the baby she was carrying and how little Lily, Mamoru's youngest child was going to be a big sister.

By July, Ginger was showing a lot more than she did with her first pregnancy. She couldn't believe how big she'd gotten! It was time to find out what they were having. They all suspected that Ginger would be having another girl; after all, Mamoru had fathered four girls already with not a boy in sight.

The doctor told Ginger she could only have one other person in the room during the ultrasound which saddened the blond. She felt like Mamoru should be there but she wanted Lily to be there as well. After discussing it with her doctor, Ginger felt a little better knowing that she'd at least be able to get a DVD of the ultrasound to share with Lily, Carmen, and Usagi.

The day of the appointment, she and Mamoru were more than thirty minutes early. Though they felt like it would be another girl, the pair was still excited to see how their little one was progressing.

While they had had nothing but good experiences with Dr. Roades, they were soon to learn that the Obgyn that Ginger decided on was anything but.

~-~-~ September 30, 2008 ~-~-~

"We're going to transfer you over to Labor & Delivery just to monitor his activity," the doctor said.

"But I'm not due for two months?!" she exclaimed. "What's going on?" Ginger was starting to get freaked out.

The doctor shook her head, "It's fine. We just want to monitor him for a little bit." The doctor motioned in a nurse with a wheelchair. "Just a precaution," she smiled. "Get a fetal monitor on her and then I want an ultrasound," she told the charge nurse to pass on to the labor and delivery ward.

Ginger's mind raced as she struggled not to start crying. She was all alone. Mamoru was working and Usagi, who was five months pregnant herself, was babysitting Lily. This was not supposed to happen like this! This wasn't fair!

Repeatedly, Ginger asked about being able to call Mamoru or someone to come be with her. And repeatedly, she was assured there was nothing to worry about and they would let her use a phone after they got her set up in her room.

Several hours later, Carmen came strolling in much to Ginger's relief. "What's going on?" she asked her friend.

"I don't know," cried Ginger. She was strapped to the bed after she demanded answers and threatened to leave when they still wouldn't tell her anything. She couldn't believe a hospital would treat a patient in this manner.

"Ma'am, you're going to have to leave. This patient isn't allowed visitors," the nurse said as she came in behind her.

Carmen whipped around so fast, it could have given her whiplash. "Excuse me?! I am Dr. Carmen Gonsoles. I am her family doctor," she stated angrily. "I want this patients charts and I want them now!" Carmen demanded of the nurse.

The nurse cowered slightly at the angered woman. "You don't work here," the nurse responded.

"No, but I will be a witness in the lawsuit I will personally see to it that is filed against you, her doctor, and this hospital if you do not get me those charts immediately. And while we are on the subject, get her doctor in here as well."

The nurse ran from the room presumably to get the doctor and the files.

"What's going on Ginny?" Carmen asked her, moving to sit in a chair next to the blond's bed.

"I don't know! I went in for my appointment to check on little Nicky and the doctor decided to transfer me over here. They won't give me any information and they won't let me talk to anyone. You are the first person I've seen. Oh!" Ginger exclaimed, clutching her lower stomach.

Carmen stood suddenly, leaning toward her friend. "I'm calling Mamoru!" she said. The blond got out her phone and started dialing the other doctor as the machines behind her began beeping frantically.

A couple nurses came rushing in and a security officer on staff with the hospital followed them. The original nurse that told Carmen she needed to leave followed, looking smug. While the nurses checked on Ginger, the security officer took Carmen's phone from her and hung it up before pulling the blond from the room against her will.

"What do you think you're doing?!" she yelled.

"Ma'am, we've contacted the police and they will be here shortly. It is in your best interest to leave before they get here. Otherwise, you will be arrested," the security officer stated.

"Are you freakin' kidding me?" she asked. "Oh, this is great. Give me my phone," she demanded her phone back.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I can't do that, this is evidence."

"Evidence in what? Return my phone before I get my attorney involved."

Again the security officer refused to give her the phone back and refused to provide information as to what he supposed had on her.

"Fine, have it your way." Carmen started to walk away but the security officer grabbed her arm. Carmen jerked away from him, causing him to fall. "Thank you, now I can add assault to the lawsuit," she responded.

From the opposite end of the hall, a large group of people came rushing over including a journalist armed with a video camera. "Dr. Gonsoles," Rei Hino-Kumada acknowledged as she walked up. "Fancy seeing you here."

Carmen smiled, "Good afternoon, Rei."

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

The security officer picked himself back up and started to respond before he noticed the camera and the additional people. Cowardly as he is, he started to retreat, still holding on to Carmen's phone.

"Don't leave yet. This is my attorney and you still have my phone, sir," Carmen stopped him, holding out her hand again.

He quickly handed her phone back and retreated a safe distance.

"We heard a bunch of crazy alarms over the phone and came as soon as we could get a decent team together," Rei explained. "What's going on?"

Carmen shared with Rei and the rest of the group that was comprised of John Garfield, a reporter and friend of the family, Hotaru, Makoto and her husband Ryou, Ami and her husband Kurume, a couple of the Ayakashi sisters, and Mamoru, himself.

At that point Rei took over, calling down the hospital chief of staff, threatening a law suit over the handling of Ginger's care and their refusal to let anyone near her. The senshi of fire called in acquaintances in law enforcement and other connections to get the whole situation sorted.

By the time all was said and done, it was discovered that Ginger's doctor had planned on delivering the babies early and stealing one to claim as her own. The doctor noticed a second baby during the initial ultrasound and did her best to not bring attention to it as she hatched her plan. Several months prior to taking on Ginger as a patient, Dr Lorde had lost a baby of her own in the early stages of a pregnancy. She had not realized how much it affected her till she'd met what would undoubtedly be a single mother pregnant with twins.

With no other recourse, Dr Lorde changed some things on paperwork and worked it so that Ginger looked like a drug addict. She planned on waiting at least another month before she induced labor and took the hidden twin; however Ginger was suspicious. The blond patient was demanding another ultrasound because she knew something wasn't right with the pregnancy. Dr Lorde had no other choice. If not for Carmen showing up, she would have been long gone before anyone found out the truth.

The rude nurse from earlier and the security officer were in on it. They didn't want anyone there to witness the birth because they didn't want anyone to see that there were actually two babies instead of one. And the security officer confiscated Carmen's phone to prevent her from calling anyone or taking any pictures or video to prove what was going on. All three were arrested and would lose their licenses by the time Rei was finished with them.

Ginger delivered two healthy baby boys via caesarian section that day. Since she'd only known about the one, she split the two names she had picked out apart. The first born was Nicholas Aaron Chiba and the second born was called Alexander Nathanael Chiba.


	3. Newest Child of Minako

**Chapter 03: Newest Child of Minako**

~-~-~ January 2003 ~-~-~

Tiffany Long practically flew into the room and made a beeline for the sole occupant.

Marvell looked up sharply, "What the hell are you doing, Tiff?!" The Lord of the Blues had been alone at the time but he might not have been if she'd been there just ten minutes before. He didn't allow others to set his schedule and he didn't tolerate last minute interruptions.

"I'm pregnant!" she uttered.

Marvell stared at her wide-eyed for a moment. "What am I supposed to do about it?" he asked her finally.

"Well, it's either yours or Kevin's. Want me to tell him you've been sleeping with his girlfriend or should I?" she subtly threatened.

"What makes you so sure it's mine or my brother's?" he responded snidely. Marvell heard rumors once upon a time but he knew they were just that.

Tiffany snorted, "Please! I may not have been faithful to your brother but I was faithful to this family. So one of you is going to be a daddy in about six or seven months."

The gang boss shook his head and mumbled to himself, "How could this happen? Ugh, we're in the middle of a war, Tiff!" His enemies couldn't know he had a kid or that his brother had a kid. It was just too risky at this point.

"And that is supposed to be my problem?" she responded. "I didn't ask to be knocked up! I can't afford to raise a kid!" Tiffany threw in.

Marvell's head shot up to look at the long legged beauty in front of him. That's what this was then. She wanted money. "I think we can come to an agreement."

Kevin would be heart broken when he got the message that she was breaking up with him but the kid would be safe.

~-~-~ August 24, 2003 ~-~-~

Tiffany was laid up in the hospital bed wishing she never went through with this crazy plan to get Marvell to support her for the rest of her life. She couldn't even go through with adoption because Marvell would pull the money if he ever found out. The support was conditional on her keeping the baby and pretending the baby was somebody else's.

The pregnancy was over now though and all she had left was raising the kid. Maybe she could pawn the girl off on her mom just like other people in her neighborhood did. Or if Marvell paid her enough, she could hire a nanny to sit the kid until the girl was old enough to take care of herself. But that would take money out of Tiffany's pockets.

"Ms. Long, have you picked out a name?" the nurse asked.

Tiffany thought for a minute. "Maggie," she responded. Kevin had picked it out years ago when their relationship was new. She was sure the little girl was his. Marvell always wore protection.

"Did you have a middle name in mind?" the nurse interrupted her thoughts again.

"No, just Maggie," she responded. Could she do this? She didn't want to raise a kid.

"Maggie Long," the nurse started to write.

Tiffany looked up. "No! Her last name is Jones. After her father, Kevin," she gloated to herself. Marvell may have taken most of her choices with this kid but she wanted an out in case motherhood didn't work out for her. She would drop the kid with the kid's father in a heartbeat if it came down to it.

~-~-~ September 2003 ~-~-~

It was all over the news.

Tiffany couldn't escape it. She'd been trying so hard with this baby but she just wasn't cut out to be a parent. The tall beauty was struggling with the baby weight she'd gained and the pain from the c-section was too much. She couldn't do this on her own!

Marvell had made good on his deal and she was getting weekly packages of cash even through this war of his but Tiffany couldn't go back to that. She had to keep the baby away from the Jones brothers and their family or she wouldn't get anymore money. Oh, she might have if she'd taken the baby to Kevin but...

It was all over the news. Kevin was the lone survivor of a shootout and he'd been so horribly mangled and disfigured. His skin had melted!

Tiffany flipped the television off and sat in silence for a moment. She wasn't going to Kevin. The tall beauty refused to be tied down by the freakish monster that Kevin had become.

She would get her mother to help with the baby.

With that settled in her mind, Tiffany Long went out and got high for the first time in her life to erase the pain, the stress, and the memory of the 'horror' she felt she had just witnessed.

~-~-~ Nov 2007 ~-~-~

"What are you doing here, Michiru?" Haruka asked. She didn't seem excited to see her former lover.

Michiru put on an air of dejection, "I came to see you! I thought maybe you would want to see me. I have to go back to California and wanted to say goodbye." The teal haired woman leaned up and forward to kiss her former lover. Her lips lingered for but a second before Haruka pulled away.

"We can't do this!" Haruka argued. "Not now. Not ever!"

"I still love you!" Michiru cried out, still feigning hurt. "What is wrong with us being together?"

Haruka had tears forming in her eyes, "I'm married now."

Michiru's sadness evaporated in an instant. She stepped back, shocked. How had she missed that? "What? When?"

"Roland and I wed at the end of July. I was waiting for the right time to tell you," Haruka admitted.

A deep seated cold anger stole over Michiru. How could Haruka do this to her? After everything they had been through? She wasn't even invited to the wedding?!

Haruka was rambling, talking about how it was the best thing for Adrienne and Titania. She talked of reconciling with her family.

None of that mattered in Michiru's eyes though. She'd been betrayed again. It was like finding out all over again that Haruka was pregnant by her rival Roland Descartes. She almost laughed at the irony. The teal haired woman turned from her former lover, ignoring Haruka, and walked away.

She would return to California for the time being. Michiru could bad mouth Haruka to their friends and play the victim there while she pretended to care about Nereid, Hotaru and the baby.

~-~-~ Jan 21, 2008 ~-~-~

By mid-way through January, Hotaru was in the hospital constantly being monitored by doctors and nurses. Neither Setsuna or Haruka bothered to come see Hotaru while she was pregnant. The tealed haired senshi figured that would work in her favor to turn the young woman against Haruka but it backfired on her.

Michiru learned not long after returning to the mansion that Hotaru had been in attendance at the wedding. Her former ward would have been in the wedding if not for the pregnancy that was giving her trouble even in the beginning.

Apparently, most of the senshi knew of the wedding or had been told shortly after the fact but no one had bothered to clue the senshi of oceans in.

How could they be so cruel to her? She should have been the first one that anyone told. Michiru should have been asked how she felt about all this. Instead they all conspired to keep this secret from her.

With no one to turn to inside the mansion, Michiru figured her daughter Nereid at least would sympathise with her. That conclusion turned out to be wrong too. In her absense, Nereid had gotten close to Usagi and her sisters. Usagi wasn't just 'Auntie' anymore but rather Usa-mama. A few times, Michiru overheard Nereid calling Usagi 'mommy'.

Upset and needing attention that she wasn't getting, Michiru signed up for a small tour and stayed as far from the mansion as she could. By March, the senshi of oceans was determined to return to France and break up Haruka and Roland. She would have Haruka back at her side no matter what even if she had to seduce Roland.

~-~-~ June 2008 ~-~-~

Tiffany Long had gone down a dark and painful road. She'd long lost custody of her daughter to the state. Young Maggie was in a foster home now but Marvell never knew. He'd been faithful in sending her money every week to take care of the girl and keep her silence and Tiffany hadn't had to take care of her in several years.

Before her mom died, she'd moved back home and had been able to stay out and party and do what she wanted while her mom did all the heavy lifting baby-wise. Tiffany had been so checked out that she hadn't even known her mom was sick. Now a junkie, Tiffany came to on her bedroom floor to the sound of her daughter crying for attention. She found her mom unresponsive in the rocking chair in Maggie's room.

She was still coming down from her high but had the good sense to call for help. Her mother stayed on the respirator for two days before her living will was discovered. She only lasted thirty minutes after they pulled the plug and then Tiffany left the hospital to get high again. Her daughter had just turned two.

They made it another year before social services took Maggie. Tiffany was beyond caring at that point. If not for the utilities being paid out of the account automatically after the money was deposited, the electric and water would already be off. Kevin's former girlfriend was surviving on smack and take out. She was content to live her life in a high stupor until the money ran out.

She didn't usually pay attention to the news but when the money didn't come, she'd been forced to go through a kind of withdrawal. In that time, she learned why the money stopped coming in and then she learned what she would have to do to get it back. But not just a weekly allowance, Tiffany wanted all of the money.

Maggie was four almost five now. It had taken a few days to track down her current foster home and another day of following her foster family around to learn where Maggie's preschool was. It wouldn't be hard to get her daughter from the school. She just had to get cleaned up first.

Most of Tiffany's clothes were threadbare and ruined from years of use and neglect but she'd had a few outfits her mom had put up for special occasions while she was still alive. Tiffany picked out a professional piece and applied liberal amounts of make up to cover the years spent using drugs.

She had one shot to get her girl back and get the money back. She told herself after she got the money, she'd give her daughter back. No use messing up the girl's life by keeping her around.

It took a full month for Tiffany's plan to reach fruition. She'd found enough money stashed to clean herself up so that she didn't look like a total junkie. It had taken a sheer force of will not to go out and blow her money on drugs. The temptation never left her but she held out knowing that she'd have a big pay day and would be able to give in then.

With little to no effort, Tiffany managed to get Maggie from her preschool and then was pulling up to the house she'd seen on the news so often when Kevin and Marvell were brought up. The tall ex-girlfriend had not followed the lives of Marvell and Kevin after she made her deal. She was surprised to learn that both had married. Marvell's wife gave birth the day he died and Kevin had two kids with his former nurse turned wife. The brothers obviously provided well for their wives to put them up in a fortress like what was in front of her now.

Tiffany stepped up and rang the buzzer requesting an audience with Mrs. Kevin Jones. Just to ensure they would be seen, she made sure to mention that she was there with her four year old daughter and when asked responded that she was not a reporter.

They let her in and she was led through a large entry room reminiscent of a hotel. "I should have stayed with him," remarked Tiffany Long as she followed the tall brunette that had answered the door. They came into a large entryway and Tiffany whistled appreciatively. If she could get a good attorney, all of this could be hers. Marvell was holding out on her.

"You are mistaken, Ms Long," a blond in a wheelchair interrupted her thoughts.

Tiffany blinked, confused, "Excuse me?" The blond had been there all along so Tiffany must have missed her when she first came in.

"I said you are mistaken," the blond responded again. "This place belongs to D.A. Alvarson, not Marvell or Kevin Jones."

Had Tiffany really mentioned them out loud? "Who is that?" she asked thinking it must be an alias that Marvell or Kevin used when they were alive.

Usagi responded, "Minako's stepfather. He has kindly allowed my family to stay here."

Tiffany contemplated that. She was sure the blond must be lying. Marvell had been loaded while he was alive and Kevin should have been well provided for given what she'd heard: a government experiment gone wrong.

"If you've come here for money," another figure emerged from a side door, "you're barking up the wrong tree," Minako snarled at her. "I'll tell you the same thing I told the last three 'relatives' of my late husband, Kevin was broke. I am broke. I only have a home thanks to the good graces of my step-father to which this house belongs. So, if you're here thinking you can get in on a cut of Marvell or Kevin's imaginary fortune, then I suggest you take it elsewhere. It didn't exist and doesn't."

Tiffany stared wide-eyed at the beautiful blond in front of upon a time, Tiffany could have given her a run for her money but nowadays, Tiffany was no comparison. "What do you mean imaginary?" She was thinking of all the money she'd taken from Marvell through the years to keep her quiet. There was nothing imaginary about it. "Do you know who I am?" she asked, offended by the assumption that she was one of the 'relatives' come out of the woodwork.

"No, but it doesn't matter. There is nothing! No money, no house, nothing. All I have left are my babies! It was all Kevin had to give me. He loved me and he loved our children." Minako broke down sobbing, her arms wrapped around her stomach, a small bulge catching Tiffany's eyes.

Although somewhat horrified, Kevin's former girlfriend wasn't ready to give up. Maybe she would have to contact that attorney afterall. There was no way any of this could be true but first...

Tiffany shook her head. She had to either return Maggie to the school or she figured the little brat could bring her some money on the market. There were tons of men and women that would pay good money for such a young and 'unspoiled' little girl.

Maggie was playing with another little girl when Tiffany snatched her up by an arm. The small girl cried out in pain but otherwise did not protest the ill treatment.

"After all the trouble I went through to get you!" she whispered nastily to the little girl who cowered and tried to pull away from her.

"Don't let her leave!" Usagi commanded suddenly from the other room.

"What? Why?" Mako asked.

"She kidnapped that little girl!" the blond spat out, a cold anger coming to her voice. Usagi dared not speak the ill thoughts she heard in the woman's mind.

"But it's her daughter," Naru piped up from across the table, somewhat confused. She could read thoughts but refrained unless asked to.

"Yes but she lost her due to drugs and abuse. She has no good intentions toward that little girl!"

Makoto rushed from the room. There were a lot of injustices she could ignore but when it came to children, the senshi of lightning could not sit idly by.

Tiffany was almost out the door when Makoto and Naru pulled Maggie from her. The cold look in their eyes scared her more than she'd imagined possible and she ran away without her daughter.

With Rei for an attorney, it didn't take long to find out that Maggie was the child of Kevin and Tiffany. Kevin was even listed on the birth certificate. Of course, Naru had already conducted a magical DNA test and found out about Maggie's parentage.

With the relationship confirmed, Rei petitioned the state for custody of the little girl on Minako's behalf. Minako knew Kevin would have wanted all of his children together. Rei pulled a few strings to push the situation along. By the beginning of September, Maggie was legally Minako's child.

~-~-~ September 2008 ~-~-~

At four months pregnant, Minako should have been elated. Had Kevin been alive, the senshi of love would have been. Instead, this pregnancy only served to remind Minako of everything that this child would miss due to its father having been murdered.

Most nights, she cried in her sleep and thrashed about fitfully. The night terrors only got worse after Minako went in for the gender reveal ultrasound. Finding out she was having another girl made the situation all the more hopeless in the blond woman's eyes.

Kevin wouldn't be there for the unborn baby's first daddy-daughter dance. He would not be there to scare her first boyfriend or really any boyfriend the girl would surely have. Kevin would not be there to walk their daughter down the aisle. Were all of her children doomed to grow up fatherless like Minako learned that she herself was?

Minako's behavior scared the ten-year-old Ishtar. She tried to help her mother through the ever worsening depression and helped out with her siblings, five-year-old Maggie and the two-year-old twins Isis and Achilles. Nothing seemed to be helping Minako though.

"Usa-mama," Ishtar addressed her step-mother.

Usagi looked up from where she sat in her wheelchair. So similar in appearance to her own daughter Kimberly, Usagi always had to pay close attention so as not to get the two children mixed up. They both had their father's eyes and the same shade of black hair as him as well. She smiled comfortingly at the distressed ten-year-old. "What's wrong, Ishi-chan?" she asked.

The small for her age girl climbed onto Usagi's lap, careful to keep from putting any pressure on the distended stomach. "Mama is sad," she responded plainly.

Usagi nodded. She knew of Minako's depression. Everyone knew of Minako's condition. Most of the adults and some of the older kids like Sarah were keeping a tight watch on the elder blond. The blond paraplegic was keeping her own pregnancy a secret for now so as not to draw attention away from Minako.

"I think Mama would feel better if her old friend Artemis came back," Ishtar blurted.

The blond in the wheelchair blinked in surprise. She had not expected that. Then too, it wasn't a bad idea. Maybe Artemis could help his old charge as he'd done countless other times in their past.

~-~-~ October 2008 ~-~-~

Ishtar worried a great deal for a ten-year-old. Then too the ten-year-old was quite a bit more sensitive to the emotions around her especially those of her mother grieving the loss of her husband. It didn't help matters that Minako was pregnant on top of the grief.

The chibi senshi of Venus worried more for her mother than she worried for herself; however, at present she was worried about the imaginary friend her little sister Isis had been talking to. The twins, Isis and Achilles, were only two years old! There was no need for a child so young to have an imaginary friend, let alone a child that already had a twin to play with! Ishtar had not been worried at first. It wasn't until Isis started claiming the imaginary friend was actually "daddy" that the oversensitive ten-year started to suspect something wrong.

So instead of playing like a normal ten-year-old should be, Ishi-chan went to her step-sister Sarah. Sarah didn't have any answers for the younger girl and suggested they go talk to the founder, whom they called the Little Man. Neither wanted to worry their mothers as both were very much pregnant. Maybe the little man could tell them if a spirit was haunting the mansion.

There had been numerous solutions to Ishtar and Sarah's problems without going to see the Founder but neither had thought through the problems prior to acting. So Sarah, with Ishtar and Kimberly who were often inseparable, made their way to the elevator. Zoë, Makoto's oldest though not by blood, waited for them there with Lily and Maggie.

The slightly older girl must have been babysitting Lily for Ginger and Maggie who was the same age tagged along. Maggie was adjusting well to life at the mansion and to her new siblings even if she was a bit skittish at first.

So the group of six entered the elevator and pushed a button that was hidden underneath a panel that only a select few knew about. The elevator carried them further down than the basement and kept going past the second basement. Still it climbed further down to levels that did not exist in the house to a final level that should not have been accessible to children.

The elevator dinged and opened to a entryroom with a single door. The group stepped out.

"Are you sure about this?" Ishi uttered to Sarah.

Sarah didn't look so sure and took a minute before she nodded.

Still no one approached the door. That is until little four-year-old Lily got away from Zoe and ran forward, nearly tripping in her enthusiasm to knock on the door.

A few moments later, the Little Man stepped thru somewhat surprised to see the assorted group in front of him. "Who's idea was this?" he asked, eyeing the elder two children.

Ishtar inched backwards just slightly and Kimberly grabbed her hand.

Sarah frowned down at her sisters but didn't draw any other attention to them. "It was mine. Ishi-chan was concerned..." she didn't finish.

"Maggie has a sigil," Kimberly blurted.

The Little Man looked suddenly to newest child to join the group. "So she does," the Little Man conceded. "It's been a long time since I've seen that particular one."


End file.
